Patch 143a
Patch 143a released June 2, 2019. *Additions are in cyan. *Removed or moved content is yellow. *Nerfs are in red. *Buffs are in green. *Neutral changes are in blue. =General= *Chance to react: ((Brave + Faith) / 2)% --> (Brave + Faith - 40)%. *Two Hands: 170% --> 150% damage modifier. *Two Swords --> "Two Weapons": 80% --> 75% damage modifier. *Berserk: 150% --> 133% damage modifier. *Luck Up: 150% --> 200% proc chance. *Weapon evasion is no longer innate. =Jobs= Chemist *Innates: Lost Throw Item (see Abilities). Ninja *124 // 114 --> 136 // 125 HP. *87 // 100 --> 105 // 120 MP. Oracle *95 // 108 --> 87 // 100 MP. Priest *105 // 120 --> 95 // 108 MP. Scholar *140 // 128 --> 132 // 121 HP. Summoner *132 // 121 --> 140 // 128 HP. Thief *136 // 125 --> 124 // 114 HP. *Equipment: Lost Ninjatos. =Abilities= Black Magic *Douse: 0 --> 1 AoE, 0 --> 1 Vertical, 4 --> 2 CT, and 12 --> 18 MP. *Speed -1: 250 --> 150 JP. Chivalry *Nurse: Hit (PA+80)% --> Hit (100)%, Heal (25)% --> Heal (35)%, and no longer adds Regen. *Iron Will: 6 --> 24 MP, and Add: Protect and Shell --> Add: Protect and Regen. Geomancy *Move +1: 400 --> 250 JP. Guts *Heal: 12 --> 18 MP, 150 --> 250 JP, and Hit_(100)% --> Hit_(PA+80)%. *Maintenance: 200 --> 150 JP. *(NEW) Weapon Guard (150 JP): Unlocks weapon evasion and allows to evade while charging. Item Item has become a default skillset. This means it now supports all ability mods (Range, MP costs, Silenceable, etc.) *All of Item is Silenceable. *1 --> 4 range. *Phoenix Down: Heal (1-19) --> Heal (5)%, and 25% --> 5% HP Damage to Undead. *Throw Item: Removed from the game (it no longer serves any function). Jump *Overwhelm: 300 --> 400 JP. Ninjutsu *Kieru --> "Toumei". *Fushin --> "Mushin". *Tsumazuku: 200 --> 150 JP. *Shuriken: 150 --> 100 JP. *Suiton: 25% Add: Charm and Haste --> 25% Add: Frog. *Raiton: 200 --> 150 JP. *Misogi: 100 --> 150 JP. Spellblade *Miasma: 3 --> 2 CT, 12 --> 18 MP, Random: Darkness, Don't Move, Oil or Slow --> Random: Darkness, Don't Move or Slow. *Drain Blade --> "Drain Strike": Regular --> Linear targeting, 2 --> 3 CT, and AbsHP_(Brave(PA*WP)) --> AbsHP_(Brave(PA*10)). *Osmose Blade --> "Osmose Strike": Regular --> Linear targeting, and AbsMP_(Brave(PA*WP)) --> AbsMP_(Brave(PA*10)). Steal *Quickening: 12 --> 21 MP. Talk Skill *Flee: 100 --> 0 JP. Time Magic *Awareness: Can no longer evade while Charging. White Magic *Protect: 2 --> 4 CT, and Hit (100)% --> Hit Faith(MA+85)%. *Shell: 2 --> 4 CT, and Hit (100)% --> Hit Faith(MA+85)%. *Esuna: Gained Cancel: Charm. *Petrify: 4 --> 3 Range, 4 --> 5 CT, and 18 --> 36 MP. Yin Yang Magic *Primal Resist: 300 --> 200 JP. =Equipment= Books *Vampire Diary: 12 --> 11 WP. *Seductress: 11 --> 10 WP , 5% --> 0% W-EV, and 33% --> 25% Add: Charm. *Necronomicon: 12 --> 11 WP. *Monster Tome --> "Monster Tactics". *Omnilex: 5% --> 0% W-EV. Guns Guns no longer ignore evasion. *Peacemaker: Becomes Forced 2 hands. *Flare Gun: Removed from the game. Shields *Genji Shield: Removed from the game. Helmets *Genji Helmet: 92 --> 84 HP. *Mythril Helmet: 108 --> 116 HP. Hats *Thief Hat: 76 --> 68 HP. *Green Beret: 100 --> 108 HP. Headpieces *Golden Hairpin: 72 --> 80 HP, and 124 --> 112 MP. *Twist Headband: 88 --> 52 MP, and 2 PA --> 3 PA bonus. *Coronet: 100 --> 64 MP, and 2 MA --> 3 MA bonus. *Focus Band: 92 --> 40 MP, and 1 PA, 1 MA --> 2 PA, 2 MA bonus. *Royal Headpiece: 36 --> 28 HP, 104 --> 56 MP, and 1 Speed --> 1 PA, 1 MA and 1 Speed bonus. *Combat Sight: 60 --> 64 HP, 96 --> 64 MP, and 1 Move, 1 Jump --> 2 Move, 2 Jump bonus. *Chakra Band: 44 --> 52 HP, 104 --> 80 MP, and gained Berserk immunity. *Lamia's Tiara: 52 --> 60 HP, 92 --> 68 MP, and gained Charm immunity. *Demon Horn: 60 --> 68 HP, 80 --> 56 MP, and gained Don't Act immunity. *Ribbon: 40 --> 48 HP, 96 --> 72 MP, and gained Darkness immunity. Armors *Genji Armor: 104 --> 96 HP. *Mythril Armor: 120 --> 128 HP. Clothes *Secret Clothes: 84 --> 76 HP. *Mythril Vest: 108 --> 116 HP. Robes *Robe of Lords: 92 --> 100 HP, and 92 --> 80 MP. *Knight Garb: 68 --> 52 HP, 56 --> 44 MP, and 2 PA --> 3 PA bonus. *Wizard Robe: 60 --> 44 HP, 68 --> 56 MP, and 2 MA --> 3 MA bonus. *Red Robe: 84 --> 68 HP, 56 --> 32 MP, and 1 PA, 1 MA --> 2 PA, 2 MA bonus. *Light Robe: 56 --> 36 HP, 72 --> 44 MP, and 1 Speed --> 1 PA, 1 MA, 1 Speed bonus. *Traveler's Garb: 76 --> 72 HP, 68 --> 48 MP, and 1 Move, 1 Jump --> 2 Move, 2 Jump bonus. *Chameleon Robe: 80 --> 88 HP, and 72 --> 60 MP. *White Robe: 84 --> 92 HP, and 68 --> 56 MP. *Reaper's Robe: Gained (back) Absorb: Holy. Accessories *Hyper Shoes: Removed from the game. =Statuses= Positive *Protect: AI will now consider adding the status at any HP level. *Shell: AI will now consider adding the status at any HP level. Negative *Petrify: -70% --> -90% AI priority. =Bugs and other changes= *Yell and Cheer Up did not have Vertical thresholds. *Charm was very rarely being removed by the AI. (Possibly other statuses like Don't Move were affected, but this was the most noticeable.) *Updated description text for Ninja (job), Round Shield, and Maiden's Kiss. *Awareness and Abandon no longer overwrite the reaction slot during battle. (Unsure if that prevented the original reaction from triggering or it was just a visual bug) *Added 'Evade with motion' to Shuriken and Southern Cross. *Some Male Archer palette have color changes.